Forever
by Lee363
Summary: My version of what's going to happen in Breaking Dawn. Warning to all Jacob lovers. BTW I DON"T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OWN CREATIONS, belongs to Stephenie Meyer. R&R! First fanfic so please be fairly nice! COMPLETE! YAY
1. Chapter 1

**Love**

We drove back through Forks slowly but surely coming closer to my house, closer to Charlie, closer to what I had been dreading for the past few weeks. My only comfort was Edward's cold, granite hand on my knee.

We pulled into my driveway and Edward turned off the gas. He was at my door pulling me out in less than a second. With his arm around my shoulder he pulled me under the porch and out of the rain.

"It'll be fine, I promise." he whispered in my hear. He kissed me gently and then turned the doorknob, where we were greeted by the familiar voice of Charlie calling, "Is that you Bell's?".

With Edward's cold hand in mine we walked toward the living room, both wondering if everything will turn out as planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yeah Dad, it's me." I called back. Charlie's eyes were glued to the TV watching some basketball game. "Um Dad?" Even Charlie could here the agitation in my voice.

"Yeah?" Charlie said, his voice suddenly becoming sharp as he spotted Edward standing beside me. You could easily see that Charlie was becoming more agitated by the second, his eyes shifting from me to Edward and back again.

Edward squeezed my hand, silently encouraging me go on. "OK, here goes…" I said softly almost to myself. "Ok Dad," I said more confidently, and looking Charlie straight in the eye. "Me and Edward have an announcement to make…"I said. Charlie's vein in his forehead was starting to pound from the tension he was feeling off of me.

"Go ahead." Edward said softly in my ear. Trying to calm me so I could go on and tell Charlie.

"Dad, me and Edward are getting married." I said looking at the ground so I didn't have to meet his eyes as he heard our news. I chanced a look at my father from underneath my lashes. His face was slowly turning purple and he gripped his favourite chair for support.

Charlie was like a time bomb that was going to go off at any second. You could see his face turn from pink to red, to purple and then contort in anger and frustration. Edward suddenly pulled me close into his chest. That was not a good sign, and then, Charlie exploded!

"What?!" he screamed at both of us. Then his anger turned to just Edward. "You! How dare you!" he screamed as he pointed his finger into Edward's chest. "You left her once, how do I know you won't do it again? Huh?" He said it sadly as he collapsed into his chair. "I won't let you hurt her again. Ever."

"Oh Dad." I sighed. But Edward squeezed my hand, signaling for me to stop. He stepped forward and knelt in front of my dad.

"Charlie, I promise I will never, ever leave Bella again. I love her with everything I have and would give my life ten times over to keep hers. Please Charlie, this is what we want!" He said it softly, he even convinced me that this is what I want.

He nodded and then slouched out of his chair and up to his room without a backwards glance, or smile. I sighed and Edward pulled me into his chest and hugged me tightly. "How are his thoughts?" I asked.

"Relatively calm, he's thinking about calling Renée though." he said. But to me he sounded almost confident.


	3. Authors Note

OK, hi everybody! I just wanted to let you know if you've been reading my story and you like it and you're waiting for the next chapter, it may take a little while because I'm writing it on the go! I'll try to go as fast as I can but you may have to wait.

R&R please!

Give me a lot of suggestions because of this is my first fanfiction!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Charlie POV

I heard the front door close and I called out to see if it was Bella, "Is that you Bells?".

"Yeah Dad, It's me." she called. She sounded nervous like she was just about to go and write an exam. "Um, Dad?" she said quietly. She seemed even more agitated than before. Then, I saw Edward, and I narrowed my eyes. I had never liked Edward ever since he had left Bella that one time, he had hurt her so bad!

"Yeah?" I said that one word sharper then intentioned, but what was I going to do about it? Bella was shifting from one foot to the other, which made me nervous and my eyes darted between Bella and Edward.

"OK, here goes." she said it softly like she thought she was saying it in her head and not meaning anyone else to hear her. "OK, Dad," she suddenly seemed to have a spurt of confidence and looked me straight in the eye, but that only agitated me more. "Me and Edward have an announcement to make…" Oh NO, oh no, no, no. I could feel the vein in my head start to pound. Bella seemed to notice it as well and her confidence disappeared just as suddenly as it had come on.

Edward whispered something in my Bella's ear. But he said it too softly for me to hear.

"Dad, me and Edward are getting married." she said the words softly and while looking at the ground, she glanced up at me from under her lashes. I felt my face go hot and I could no longer feel the hard floor underneath my feet. I gripped my chair for support, I could feel every crease in it's wrinkled surface. Then Edward pulled my Bella into HIS chest! As if he was trying to protect her from me?

I exploded, "What?!" I screamed the one word in their faces and I saw Bella visibly cringe into Edward's chest. Which made me even more angry! "You! How dare you!" I screamed and poked him hard in the chest. Wow, he was hard. My anger simmered down into sadness, I felt my shoulders slump forwards and my body collapsed into my chair. "You left her once, how do I know you won't do it again? Huh?"I said the words quietly hoping to pull them onto a guilt trip. "I won't let you hurt her again. Ever."

"Oh Dad," Bella sighed and looked like she was going to say more but she stopped. Edward came and knelt on front of me, he looked sad, like he was thinking of something he didn't want to remember.

"Charlie, I promise I will never, ever leave Bella again. I love her with everything I have and would give my life ten times over to keep hers. Please Charlie, this is what we want!" He said it quietly, sadly, but convincingly.

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded, slouched out of my chair and went up to my room to think. I heard Bella sigh and murmur something to Edward. I could call Renée and get her to come and talk some sense into Bella, but I thought better of it. I didn't want Bella to hate me.


	5. Authors Note 2

OK, hi again I just wanted to let everybody know that I probably won't be updating for a while because I'm trying to work on something really exciting for the story, so it may be a while! Please, be patient and R&R give suggestions!


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the day of the wedding, I, Isabella Marie Swan, was getting married! In a matter of hours I would become Isabella Marie Cullen! I snuggled farther into my covers grinning like an idiot.

"Bella? Bella!" Alice called. I inwardly groaned, Alice was going to be torture today! She was going to drag me out of bed, practically push me into the shower, then drag me straight back out, blow-dry my hair, then do it in an up-do. Then she would do my makeup and pull my dress over my head! Oh, and then I would have to walk down the aisle (for my OWN wedding) while trying not to trip over my own two feet.

"Go away Alice! I'm tired." I muttered into my pillow, but of course she could hear me, stupid vampires who don't understand that I need at least 8 hours of sleep.

"I told you, 6 am sharp." she said. She was practically bouncing up and down like a 2 year old who had had to much sugar. She then proceeded to drag me out of bed and push me into the bathroom, just as I predicted. "Hurry up Bella, we don't have all day!" she yelled through the door.

Sighing, I hopped into the shower, letting the hot water soothe my body. I washed my hair with the familiar strawberry scented shampoo. Charlie had allowed me to stay over at Edward's house that night so Alice could fix me up right at her house. I hopped out of the shower and toweled of, putting my pajamas back on. There was no point in getting ready if my wedding was just a few hours away.

I stepped out of the bathroom and Alice immediately grabbed my hand and practically carried me back to her room. She sat me down in a chair grabbed her blow-dryer, and immediately started blow-drying my hair. After she had finished with that she grabbed her straightener and proceeded to straighten my hair.

Finally Alice was done, my hair was in an elegant up-do. We must have used at least 50 bobby pins. Now on to makeup. Alice was going to stick to earthy tones for eyeshadow, then two coats of black mascara, black or dark brown eyeliner, pink blush and clear lipgloss. Once my makeup was done, it was already 9:00 am and the wedding was at ten.

Me and Alice went to her closet and took out my wedding dress, my Anne of Green Gables dream dress. Rosalie and Esme came in to help then. The dress fit perfectly of course and went straight to the ground so Alice had permitted me to wear flats instead of heels. My veil went on, but it did not cover my face yet. It would stay off until the wedding.

Then I realized that i had forgotten all about the weather! The wedding was outside! "Alice!" I said sharply. She looked up concerned.

"What?" she asked.

"What's the weather like?"

She burst out laughing along with Esme and Rosalie. I glared at them, How could they not be concerned about the weather? Then it hit me, Alice would obviously have been looking into the future for the weather.

"It's fine Bella, overcast but no rain." she managed to choke out in between fits of laughing.

I hadn't seen Edward since Alice had forced him to leave last night. I missed him so much. But then Alice interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella! It's almost time!" She said while handing me my bouquet of freesias. Somehow Alice, Esme and Rosalie had managed to get into their bridesmaid dresses. I nodded and we walked downstairs together where Angela and Jessica were waiting in their bridesmaid dresses.

Everyone was lining up, the flower girl went first, then the ring bearer, Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmet, Angela and Ben and Jessica and Mike. Then, of course, me and Charlie.

The music started and everyone walked forward. I walked through the back door and out into the yard, and all of a sudden it didn't matter how the decorations looked or if everything looked perfect. All that mattered was I was getting married to the man I loved. Forever. Our eyes met and everything else melted away. Charlie and I stopped in front of Edward and kissed me on my cheek, with tears in his eyes he turned away. I glanced at the guests and saw mom and Phil in the front row, mom was already crying. I turned away and took my angel's hand.

"Welcome everyone. Today, we shall join Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan in holy matrimony." The pastor began, but I was barely listening I was to lost in his eyes.

The next thing I heard was, "Do you Edward Cullen take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do." He said it quietly but full of love.

"Do you Isabella Swan take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do." I said.

"If there is anyone who objects to the joining of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan please speak now." He said. I held my breath.

"I object." someone called from the crowd. Someone who I knew very well, someone who I had laughed with, cried with, fought with. That someone was Jacob Black.

Everyone was silent, but it wasn't a sad silence, it was a shocked silence. Everyone shifted in their seats to stare at Jacob. The minister was at a loss for words. My stomach dropped and my body had frozen.

"W-Well, in that case the wedding shall be put on hold until this matter has been cleared up. Will the bride and groom please come with me into the house, along with person who has objected to the joining of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan." he choked out.

I stood shocked but my shock turned to anger pure bubbling fury. How could he have done this to me? How? I felt my face flush and my fingers clench around Edward's hand. Edward pulled me toward the house, his face looked truly terrifying.

Jacob had got out of his seat and followed us into the house. Edward followed the minister into the living room and sat on the couch, pulling me onto his lap and glaring at Jacob who had sat down on the opposite couch. I felt like I was going to cry but I was so angry I couldn't.

"Why Jacob? How could you do that to us, to me?" I whispered but I knew he could hear me. The tears had started to fall, and Jacob hated to see me cry, to see me in pain.

"Minister can you please give us a moment alone to speak with the objector?" Edward said quietly.

"Of course. Would you like me to explain anything to your wedding guests?" he answered.

"Yes, just tell them that we will be back out in a moment and that the wedding will continue today." edward had said all of this without looking at the minister, he was staring at Jacob like even he couldn't believe he would have objected at the wedding where he was going to marry the love of his existence.

For a few moments we just stared at each other, I was still crying and Edward looked like he would happily murder Jacob at that moment. I hadn't noticed before but I realized that Jacob was shaking, quite violently. edward seemed to realize it the same time I did and quickly took me off of his lap and shielded me with his body.

"I would never hurt Bella." Jacob said answering to Edward's protective stance.

"You could lose control." Edward answered easily.

"Jacob, what the hell do you want with us? I've made my decision, you know that." I said quietly.

"I just wanted to let you know that if the leech bites you, the treaty will be broken and it will be open war. The war will never end until either my pack or his coven is completely and utterly wiped out." he said it with such fury in his voice that I thought he was going to lose control and attack right there, where me and Edward were supposed to be married.

"You think we don't know that?" Edward hissed. "You think we're actually that stupid, that we wouldn't have already considered that?"

"Just passing on what has to be passed on." Jake answered.

Jacob nodded to us and left the room, left my life and left me with the words of, "Love you Bells." to carry in my heart for the rest of my existence.

Me and Edward got up from the couch and wrapped me in a hug.

"It'll be okay, I promise." he whispered in my ear.

I sighed and nodded into his chest. "Now, let's get married." I said with a smile.

He chuckled. "Let's."

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Beautiful." he answered simply.

We stepped out into the backyard and walked back up to the alter. Where the minister was waiting for us. "Is everything settled then?" he asked. Edward and I nodded in unison.

"Welcome back everyone, we shall now continue to the vows. Bella?"

"Edward, without realizing it I have been waiting for you from the moment I came into existence. I have needed you ever since I first saw you, I have needed you to catch me when I fall, to pick me up when I am down, to make me smile at the saddest of times. Edward I love you with every particle of my being and I will never leave your side for as long as I live. You are my world, I love you." I said these words with tears of joy pouring down my cheeks.

"Edward?"

"Bella, I feel like I have lived hundreds of years but none of them have meant anything but being there and then I met you and I feel like I have lived a hundred years more, for you, to get to know you. Bella the reason for my existence is to be with you, forever. Bella you are my existence, my world, my life. Bella I love you with all of my heart." he said these words to no one but me, it was like everyone had melted away leaving the two of us together, forever.

"The rings please." called the minister. "The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Edward, may place a ring on the finger of your bride."

"Bella, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." he said.

"By the same token Bella, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom."

"Edward, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." I said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister said with finality.

Edward leaned in and kissed me with such a passion that i had never felt from him before. When we broke apart all Edward said was, "Thank you." I just smiled in return. We walked back down the aisle not as Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen but as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen.

We headed to the reception in the limo with the words Just Married on the back. We rode in silenceEdward constantly glancing at me with my favourite crooked smile plastered on his face.

Edward and I danced to "Clair de Lune" for the first dance and then it was the father daughter dance which was Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle. The night passed in a blur. It seemed moments later that me and Edward were sitting in our room.

"You haven't forgotten my demand have you?" I asked with a nervous laugh.

Edward smiled down at me, he leaned in and kissed me like he had never kissed me before and I knew that tonight was the night. Any last thoughts of Jacob slipped away and all I could see and feel and think of was Edward, the love of my existence.

There, that's all for now I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can!!! review please


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the day after the wedding and me and Edward had said goodbye to Forks and Charlie. we were on our plane to "Paris", which was where we were supposedly going for our honeymoon. We were actually on our way to Alaska, to the Cullen's home there.

I wave of nervousness washed over me, I would be a vampire in just over 3 days! But another thought put me perfectly at ease. Me and Edward would be together for eternity. My emotions kept on flipping from close to hyperventilation and complete calm. I had not forgotten the words that Jacob had spoken to us at our wedding. Open war. I felt my heart rate pick up and I knew that edward heard it too.

Edward eyed Jasper meaningfully and a wave of peace and serenity washed over me. "Thanks Jasper, I needed that." I murmured, my eyes were closed and I was leaning against Edward.

"I know, your emotions are all over the place." Jasper murmured. "Relax, there's nothing to worry about!"

"Nothing to worry about? Only open war until either us or Jacob's pack is extinct. Right, nothing to worry about." I muttered sarcastically..

Edward and Jasper chuckled. Alice glanced over at us and rolled her eyes at me. "Really Bella, there's nothing to worry about." she said calmly. I just sighed in response. "And don't forget that you'll be just as indestructible as us in a few days." she said laughing. I felt Edward tense up beside me. "Edward, would you just relax? You know it's going to happen whether you like it or not."

"I know, I know." he sighed.

I fell asleep a few minutes after in Edward's arms, and the next thing I knew Edward was shaking me awake. "Wake up Bella." he whispered. "We're landing now."

"Already??" I muttered and all I heard was Edward's beautifully soft laugh in response. I sat up slowly and searched around for my seat belt, but I seemed to be having a liite bit of trouble. So Edward gently pushed my hands away and I heard the soft click as it slid into place.

Moments later we were in Alaska, cold, icy Alaska. Edward pulled me up out of my seat and pulled me along into the airport, and through the doors. Which were so similar to the ones that I almost smacked into when I was running to save my mom. Looking at Edward I knew he was thinking of the same thing except he would be thinking about how he couldn't find me.

Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie were getting our cars. Rosalie's convertible, Emmett's jeep, Carlisle and Esme's mercedes, Edward's volvo, Jasper's motorcycle and Alice's 911 Turbo. My truck would be left behind at Forks.

Carlisle would be meeting us in the parking lot with his Mercedes. Just as i said this we spotted it. "Come on Bella let's go." said Edward pulling me through the parking lot and towards Carlisle's sleek car.

"Hello Bella, flight alright?" Carlisle asked me calmly. He was always so calm, it was amazing.

"Yes, thanks Carlisle." I murmured in response. I was still desperately tired and couldn't wait to get to my new home in Alaska. Imagine, me, Bella Swan, living in Alaska! I chuckled to myself. Edward of course heard me and looked down at me with a slightly frustrated look on his face. "What?" I said in response to his frustrated look. I laughed again.

"I was wishing I could read your mind." he said simply. I just laughed again.

"Keep dreaming, love." I giggled.

It seemed minutes later when we pulled up into our new house. It was painted a beautiful blue and had many windows where it looked like you could open and step out onto the roof to watch the sunset. Me and Edward's room was painted a beautiful blue, with white wicker furniture, we also had a back room where it looked almost exactly like Edward's old room and had Edward's music system and everything!

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie walked into me and Edward's new room. "Are you ready Edward?" Carlisle asked. Edward nodded in response. "Are you ready Bella?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded, I was nervous but I was ready. "Would you like morphine?" Carlisle asked but I shook my head. I wanted to go through the same thing that everybody else had and something might go wrong if I took the morphine. Carlisle nodded to Edward and he instructed me to lie down on the bed and relax.

Edward kneeled on the bed next to me. "Are you sure?" he asked. i just nodded, I don't think I could manage words at this point. Suddenly he kissed me deeply and with such passion it took my breath away. "I'm sorry." he murmured, and then he bit me.

I felt the venom coursing through me, I felt every bone in my body breaking and then healing and breaking and healing. My back arched in pain. I tried not to scream for Edward's sake but it couldn't be helped. I focused on Edward's face as I screamed in pain, I focused on our life together after these three days of hell. In less than three days I would be able to stand beside Edward and feel like I belonged.

Another wave of agony washed through me, and he only thing I could think of clearly was Edward.

Flashback

I remembered when Edward was hunting James and our last kiss before he left. How he was suddenly at my side. How he had caught me up in his iron grasp and crushed me to him. How he had seemed unaware of his family standing a few feet away as he lifted me up off of the floor. How his lips were icy and hard against mine and the dead look in his eyes after he had set me down. It was like he was kissing me for the last time. I had felt the hot tears running down my cheeks as he left me, so he could find and destroy James who felt a pull towards me when we had met in the clearing.

End of flashback

I was pulled out of these thoughts by another wave of agony. I felt Edward's granite arms around me in an unbreakable embrace. The agony had blinded me, so I was unable to see his god-like face, I had only my memories. But even those can be lost for a while when all you can feel is the agony of your bones breaking and healing and breaking and healing over and over.

I heard my angel whisper to me that there were only 2 days left of this hell. Only two days left of agony. Only two days until I could be with Edward forever.

Flashback

I remembered when Edward and I had watched Romeo and Juliet on my birthday and how he had talked about what he would have done if he had lost me. How he would have gone to the Volturi and asked for death. He knew Emmett and Jasper wouldn't have helped him so he would have gone to Italy, I couldn't imagine how he could've done it. That was a few days before he had left, and only a few hours before disaster had struck.

End of Flashback

I was again pulled out of my thoughts by, yet another, wave of agony. Edward was stroking my face in a comforting manner. I heard him murmuring to Alice. About what? I did not know but at the moment I didn't really care.

I heard myself moan. I tried to managed to whisper Edward's name. I felt him adjust his position on the bed. "Only one more day, love." he murmured in my ear, still stroking my face.

The pain was to much that I couldn't even think anymore. Until a few hours later I had another momentary lapse in my agony.

Flashback

I remembered when I broke my hand because I hit Jacob. How I had heard Edward's car screeching to halt in front of my house. How Edward had told em he was proud of me for putting so much force behind my punch. How he had called Jacob in a soft, dangerous voice. How he had helped me into the car and then turned around to face Jacob. How he had warned him that if he ever brought me home damaged no matter whose fault it was that he would be running with three legs. How he had warned him that if he ever kissed me again that he would break his jaw for me.

End of flashback

And at that moment when I was in complete and utter agony, I realized that I didn't love Jacob. I never really had, he had fooled me with smoke and mirrors. I could never love anyone but Edward. Edward was my everything, he was my forever.

I felt the agony fade from my fingertips. It was like that epiphany took my pain away, like Edward took my pain away. My eyes opened , and I saw everything in perfect clarity. Not because just because of my new vampire vision, but because a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Because there was no longer a feeling of guilt eating at my insides telling me that i might have made the wrong choice. No, everything was clear now.

Edward's beautiful gold eyes gazed into mine with nothing but love, he pulled me into his chest. "Bella, my Bella, forever." he murmured. I laughed, but stopped short, my voice it was, it was different. Edward laughed then, because of my shock. "Bella?" he asked. I looked into his eyes. "Your eyes, they're already gold!" he said surprised.

"Really?" I asked in utter shock. He just nodded in response. "Oh…" was all I could say. Then my epiphany came rushing back to me and my words flowed out of my mouth at an amazing speed, running into each other so it barely made any sense to me. But Edward seemed understand because he kissed me with such force and passion that I lost all train of thought.

The rest of the family came in and they were all just as shocked as Edward and I were about my eyes. Carlisle said that my power would become evident in a few hours. Edward took me outside to test how fast I had become.

"Come on Bella, just run." he encouraged. I was extremely nervous, what if I was still a klutz? But, I would have to run sometime right? So, I ran and all trace of clumsiness disappeared. I felt Edward at my side. I laughed no wonder Edward love to run it was truly exhilarating.

I stopped suddenly, I had a strange feeling in my hands. I saw Emmett trying to sneak up to us, he pounced and my hand shot out in front of me. All of a sudden it was like there was a force field around me and Edward and Emmett smacked right into it. I burst out laughing, Edward was staring at me and Emmett had flown about three feet back.

Emmett started to swear at the top of his lungs which brought the whole family to see what the hell was going on. Alice came along but she already knew what my power was of course! She was grinning like a little kid! Edward started to chuckle and that set everyone else off including Rosalie. Emmett was still extremely pissed off.

"Well Bella, it looks like you've found your power." Edward managed to choke out, he looked like he was having hysterics. I stopped laughing suddenly, I had the strangest feeling in the back of my throat. It was a faint burning sensation that was slowly growing stronger. I knew at once that I was thirsty.

Edward noticed that I had stopped laughing. "Bella, love?" he asked. "What's wrong?" his voice was full of concern and love.

"I think I'm thirsty." I said nervously. He laughed.

"Well I guess it's time then." he said calmly.

"For what?"

"For you to learn how to hunt." he responded.

"Oh." I muttered. He was immediately beside me with his arms wrapped around my waist and whispering in my ear soothingly. He pulled me by the hand and into the forest.


	8. Author's Note 3

O.K. hi everybody!!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while :(. But I'm writing the next chapter right now and I will probably have it up in a few days at most!!!!

Remember to R&R and give a lot of suggestions!

I'll try to write as fast as I can but you guys will have to be patient!

Lee


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alice POV

Edward had his arms wrapped around Bella as they ran through the trees to hunt. Edward had wanted to teach Bella to hunt on his own.

Me and my family stood for a moment in silence and then slowly dispersed, all going there own way. Jasper came and stood beside me and pulled me into his chest. I suddenly had an urge to see what was going to happen in the future. I closed my eyes and willed myself into a vision. But, there was nothing there, our futures had disappeared.

If my heart could have skipped a beat it would have skipped ten. I felt my body tense, every muscle was taught with anxiety. Jasper, of course, noticed my change in mood. "Alice? Alice, what's wrong?" he said it urgently, he knew it was nothing good.

"Jasper, our future has disappeared! Disappeared!" I cried out. "It's gone I can't see anything!" My chest heaved with dry sobs. Jasper immediately sent out a wave of serenity and my breathing slowed. "I have to go see Bella and Edward, come with me." I begged. He just nodded in response and then we were running, running as fast as we could possibly go.

Bella POV

There were loud crashes coming from the trees surrounding the area where me and Edward were standing. My hand rose instinctively but Edward gently lowered it. "Alice and Jasper." he murmured in my ear. He looked strangely worried. But my thoughts were distracted when Alice and Jasper burst into the small clearing look ing slightly disheveled but yet still beautiful.

"Alice?" I asked slightly bewildered at their noisy appearance.

"Bella," she cried out. and I immediately ran to her side. "Bella, our futures have disappeared!" She wailed. I found myself feeling utterly calm and I glanced at Jasper, silently thanking him.

"Alice it'll be alright, I promise. We need to see Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, we need to tell them." I said calmly. She nodded and Edward came and stood by my side. He took my hand and Jasper took Alice's and we ran home.

We burst through the door of our new home and our family jumped up at the commotion. I was no longer feeling calm, I could feel my stomach twist into a knot, and my hands start to shake. Edward pulled me into his chest and pulled me onto the couch beside Alice and Jasper. Our family looked at us expectantly, Esme and Carlisle looked worried but Emmett and Rosalie just looked curious.

Alice started to speak in an urgent carrying voice, her words running into each other like she couldn't get the words out fast enough. I watched my family's expressions change from mere curiosity and slight worry to utter horror. "...I'm blind." Alice wailed in frustration. For a few moments everyone was silent, all brooding in their own thoughts.

Carlisle broke the silence after a few minutes. "Well, we must make a plan. if the wolves are coming we must be prepared." He said it calmly and with complete authority, he was in complete control of the situation.

We all kneeled in front of the glass coffee table and Edward held my hand. "O.K. we cannot plan to much because at the moment we're blind, we have no way of knowing what is going to happen. But if it looks like any of us are in trouble, Bella you must use your power, Edward you will try to warn us if they're going to do something unexpected." He instructed. "We must do things that they aren't expecting, they have seen us fight before and they will know who is the fastest, the strongest, the nimblest, etc. etc." When Carlisle said the fastest he glanced at Edward, when he said the strongest he glanced at Emmett and when he said the nimblest he glanced at Alice.

"We must stay out of the way of their teeth, which is the only thing that can puncture our skin." he continued calmly. "Do not go for the obvious kill, they will be ready for that. If we do the unexpected, I believe, we will survive." There was silence as Carlisle finished speaking.

"What do we do now?" I whispered.

"We wait." Answered Edward and Carlisle in unison. And that is what we did, we huddled in our mates arms. I in Edward's, Alice in Jasper's, Rosalie in Emmett's and Esme in Carlisle's. We waited for hours, not moving, not speaking, just thinking our own thoughts. I had a feeling Edward was trying not to hear everyone's thoughts, and Jasper looked uncomfortable with the gloomy mood wafting off everybody.

Suddenly I heard the crunch of leaves in the forest surrounding us. My head snapped up in the direction of the sound, and then, I smelt it the horrible smell I knew could only belong to werewolves. The smell of rotten meat, I could smell the blood but I didn't grow thirsty. I would never want to spill Werewolf blood.

"Edward!" My voice raised 3 octaves. He looked at me sharply. "They're here." And then I knew that my family could hear them too, smell them. Apparently my power gave me a better sense of smell and hearing. My family's noses wrinkled in disgust and their muscles became taught with anxiety as they heard the wolves approaching. We rose from our seats in unison and headed towards the door. Carlisle and Edward appeared to be having a silent conversation, I saw Edward nod his head slightly and I opened my mouth to speak but he pressed a finger to my lips signaling me to be quiet.

Edward carefully mimed the plan. We were going to run towards the trees and get behind the wolves and perform a surprise attack. Hopefully. I nodded in understanding and so did the others, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. We crept towards the door Edward glanced back once, grabbed my hand and we were off into the trees as fast as we could possibly go. I saw a black shape in peripheral vision it lunged toward us and my hand shot out instinctively creating the invisible barrier around me and my family.

The wolf howled in pain as it was thrown back into the forest, I recognized it as Sam. A feral snarl ripped out of my throat allowing the anger bubbling menacingly just under the surface to lash out. My eyes shifted quickly around us looking for the other wolves that I knew were there. Our family had formed a line in the trees, calmly scanning the forest around us. I turned slowly on the spot, and then I heard them, I whipped around and stared into the forest. Huge dark shapes were slowly coming toward us and forming a line opposite us.

For a moment we faced each other. Me against Jacob, Carlisle and Sam, Edward and Embry, Emmett and Quil, Alice and Leah, Jasper and Paul, Rosalie and Jared, Esme and Seth. I did not want to hurt any of these people. They had been my friends, but I had no choice. The choice between love and friendship, and I choose love. With that thought in my mind a feral snarl ripped out of my chest and my family joined in. the snarl was a war cry there was no going back, the war had begun.

Jacob lunged towards me and my hand shot out in front of me, protecting me from his razor sharp teeth. He was flung a few feet back but was back on his feet in seconds. Jacob limping slightly began to circle and I immediately followed suit.

I glanced over at the rest of my family and saw that they were all locked in combat, my eyes wandered over to Edward. He was being surrounded by the rest of the pack, and then I realized their plan. They would surround one of us at a time while the rest of the pack would keep my family occupied and then they would pick us off one by one. As soon as I realized I knew Edward did too.

The pack leaped at him and I screamed in horror and ran forward, my hand outstretched throwing the pack backwards.

And then, I was on the ground underneath Edward. He was shielding from Jacob who had leapt at me as soon as he had seen my distraction. His brown body flew over top of us. I heard Edward snarl and suddenly his weight was gone off my body. I heard a series of snarls and sounds of tearing skin, and then I knew that Jacob was gone, forever into his peaceful eternity where there was no war or broken hearts. He was finally at peace. _They fight Paris falls._

The pack retreated into the forest, gone from our lives forever.

Edward came over to me and picked me up off the ground and carried me back to the house. He lay me on our bed and crawled onto it beside me.

"My love, my life, my forever." I whispered.

"My love, my life, _my_forever." He whispered in his irresistible voice. We sat there on the bed for a while. It could've been minutes, hours, days or months but time no longer mattered. We had forever.

_**The End**_

AN: And that's that. I hope you like it, I may do a sequel eventually if you'd like. Remember to review and give suggestions on changing anything.

Lee


End file.
